Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CT = 62$, $ CJ = 8x + 5$, and $ JT = 3x + 2$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x + 5} + {3x + 2} = {62}$ Combine like terms: $ 11x + 7 = {62}$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $ 11x = 55$ Divide both sides by $11$ to find $x$ $ x = 5$ Substitute $5$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 3({5}) + 2$ Simplify: $ {JT = 15 + 2}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 17}$